Isolation
by Autredmonde
Summary: Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.
1. Chapter 1: start

**Story description: **Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.

'**blahblahblahblahspeech' = **Kyuubi's thoughts.

"**blahblahblahblahspeech" = **Kyuubi's speech.

"blahblahblahblahspeech" = general speech.

'blahblahblahblahspeech' = general thoughts.

Hiruzen frowned at the whispering people gathered before him. "Council of Konoha.." he began, his voice rough and hoarse, "As you all know, earlier today, the Nine Tailed fox, Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. Today we mourn the loss of our Yondaime Hokage, and beloved comrades." He continued, bowing his head sorrowfully, "he sacrificed himself- stopping the beast" he said struggling to continue as the people before him gasped, "He sealed it into a newborn baby, his name - Naruto." He said with an uneasy smile, relieved that he had finished saying what was intended, without any interruptions.

Despite the relief, guilt still flooded every angle of his mind. What would become of the boy? Should he be told of his heritage and status as Jiinchuriki? Will he be weapon or friend or foe?

The previously quiet murmurs grew; becoming thunderous shouts and pleas.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, hushing the antic crowd, "All information released today will remain discrete. It should not be disclosed with anyone; your closest friends, neighbours or even acquaintances out on the street. The boy will also be sent to the orphanage, and later, the academy as a normal orphan would."

Holding the boy against his warm chest, he resided back to Hokage's tower, ignoring the questioning gazes.

Wrapping the small child in a thick, woolen blanket, he then exited the towering building, and flashed away with a single hand seal.

* * *

On the outskirts of Konohagakure, a lone building was situated. Leaf Shinobi were bustling in and out of the compound; likely delivering the by-products of the disastrous attack.

He followed the flow of the crowd and pushed

his way to the Warden of the orphanage. The quiet bundle in his hands was given to the lady.

"The boy is special. He holds more power and potential than you could realise. Treat Naruto well," smiled the elderly man, lowering the blanket.

The child had piercing azure eyes and glowing hair. Whisker marks adorned his face. As the woman smiled softly and tickled his stomach, the boy too, smiled.

* * *

Despite the information only being relayed to the supposedly trustworthy and seclusive council, word had gotten out about the child. The Sandaime Hokage reminded the populace of the sacrifice made and the boy's heroism, he reminded them that should the information be further discussion; appropriate charges would have to be placed on the individual.

A brown haired woman stumbled across the ground, shocked at the speech. Nono Yakushi was by no means cruel or apathetic; her mind was not tormented by the blood and gore the Nine Tailed Fox caused, and while she knew the boy to be human, she simply could not be the scapegoat of a Jiinchuriki should she protect him.

"Nono-san, you look a bit pale, are you sick?" questioned a young boy, genuinely concerned.

She laughed at the irony, "Kabuto-kun, are you forgetting I'm a former captain of the Konoha Medic Corps?" she replied, ruffling the child's hair.

"Right! Have you been inside for too long... Nono-chan?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing," smiled the woman in response.

She quickly left; her mind still pondering on the boy. She had to protect herself and her adoptive children; especially Kabuto. She had to do the right thing for their safety, no matter how inhumane.

Just as she were to collapse from the stress clutching her mind, a warm hand firmly held her shoulder.

"Nono-san... I can help."

* * *

As she closed the compound metal door, she allowed a single tear to fall from her chocolate eyes.

'This makes me no less human' she reminded herself, glancing at the supportive man beside her.

'It won't be too bad, he'll have plenty of good and water, and no harm will come to him nor my family.'

* * *

His third birthday; he knew that. He also knew there were 2 types of people in the entire box that was his world. There were men and there were females. That's all.

The men hurt and the women made it better. The men would frown and the women would smile. He was men.

As as he grew colder he rocked his fragile body, vigorously rubbing his hands to warm them.

His muscles ached as he moved his joints, but the warmth was such a nice feeling. Sometimes, when the door opened and the men and sometimes women visited, he could feel the warmth from the other side seep in; he could see the bright and vibrant colours and he could smell foreign delicicies.

* * *

Soon, the women stopped visiting. There were no more warm embraces or exciting meals. There were no more ecstatic children or relaxed muscles.

There were just the men...

And so he stopped caring; if they didn't care then neither did he.

The men weren't always the same. Sometimes there were angry men, who screamed out names as they kicked him against the wall.

Sometimes there were just men that prayed; they were angry too, but they didn't hurt.

This one time there was a man with a funny hat and silly robes. He looked like he was going to free him, but the man just shook his head and walked away.

A few days later the man reappeared and he was free. And he realised the world wasn't just the size of his box.

* * *

A cloth was placed over his dampened eyes, as they exited he could feel light even through the thick material. He could smell and touch and hear the warmth.

A second later and he was placed on a bed, he could hear the muttering of the men.

The mumbling turned to yells, and the yells to whispers, and then there was light.

The cloth was removed and he could see; even if barely.

"He is your godson. He is yours," replied one of the men.

"My spy network is too important, ya know? And of all people I can't do this... not now Sensei" stated the other man.

The first men was old, his face littered with wrinkles. The second; long white hair and less defined wrinkles.

"No one else can Jiraiya! It has to be you," exclaimed the first men.

"Tsuna-"

"No."

"Yes."

The discussion ended and he was abrubtly heaved over a shoulder.

"I'll find her Sensei. Trust me"

* * *

A few hours later and he was thrown onto the ground. This men was bad, all men are the same

The child groaned, gazing back up at the second men.

"Come on kid, get up. We don't 'ave all day," said the men, frowning.

The child groaned.

"Get up, there's no way a galiant Shinobi like me is carrying a brat like you."

The child groaned.

The elderly men groaned. And picked up the child.

In his box it was dark. Here, it was bright and dark; mysterious.

After this new box had been bright and dark, then dark and bright and bright and dark, they stopped. He found himself looking upon buildings, like the ones he had seen outside his box.

They walked into a particularly tall building that had magnificent, flashing lights and boisterous men and women.

They sat beside 2 women; he smiled! He thought the women were gone.

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya, here to bring me back to that damned hellhole eh?" spoke the women, raising her fist.

He shook. This was a women! Not a men! No! A men. This was a men pretending to be women.

"Nope! Just bringing this kid for a nice glass o' Sake" awkwardly laughed the men, crawling back.

'...'

"M-M-enn," the child coughed, glaring at the first women.

'...'

"What the hell Jiraiya? Did HE just call me a man!" responded Tsunade, grabbing Jiraiya by the collar.

"I can explain Tsunade-hime! Don't kill meeee!"

"You've got 5 seconds or I kick your ass back to Konoha."

"Heisyournewchild!"

"Heck no! Now's not the time for pranks, baka!"

"Sensei made a mistake and wants me to take care of the kid. You know I can't! You don't even have to go back to Konoha.. Just take care of him until things calm down?"

"Fine! But you better me givin' me houses full of cash and I'm not taking care of the snotty-nosed gaki for long."

**Definitions**

**Hime = ** Princess (suffix)

**Sama = **Formal suffix.

**Sandaime = **Third Hokage

**Yondaime = **Fourth Hokage

**Jiinchuuriki = **Human sacrifice

**Baka = **Idiot


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps! Updated again after a while, got busy with my studies, you have my sincere apologies.

**Story description: **Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.

**'blahblahblahblahspeech' = **Kyuubi's thoughts.

**"blahblahblahblahspeech" = **Kyuubi's speech.

"blahblahblahblahspeech" = general speech.

'blahblahblahblahspeech' = general thoughts.

I shall not beg but simply ask of you to take the time and review. I could always use feedback, as I am new at this.

* * *

A few days had slowly passed and the group were ready to depart Rain country. Once again, Naruto heaved himself onto Jiraiya's back, ignoring the concerned look from Tsunade, and began their journey back.

At first their journey had been planned heading directly towards Konoha, only stopping near Kusagakure, but upon hearing rumours that a certain snake had resided in the location, they instead opted to go along the borders of Kusa and Iwa, hoping the path would avoid problems from both countries.

The young Jiinchuriki insisted on using his own legs, and clung on the ground, refusing to be lifted. Eventually, Jiraiya gave into the big blue eyes, no matter how dull, that belonged to Naruto, on the condition that he holds his hand.

The child struggled at first, collapsing after only a few steps.

"Get on my back, gaki, we won't get anywhere at this rate" Jiraiya 'reasoned' forcing the boy back onto his back.

The child pouted, but did not make any attempt to stop the firm hands.

* * *

**[few hours later]**

The sun had begun to set, and was filled with warm fiery colours. Naruto gazed up at the astounding sky, taking in the glorious colours.

Tents were set up, and soon a blazing fire had started; warming the cold bodies that surrounded it. Naruto had his head resting on Jiraiya's lap, and was slowly fluttering his eyelids – making it obvious that sleep would soon come.

Jiraiya gently picked the boy up, and placed him in one of the many tents.

In the distance he could see his teammate keenly watching the boy, "Tsunade-hime.." he begun, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, "he'll be alright" he continued, reassuring the woman.

"You say that with such confidence" she smiled sadly before creeping closer to the flames.

* * *

**[elsewhere] **

"Tsuchikage-sama, foreign ninja have been sighted near our borders," a ninja said, not daring to look into his leader's eyes.

"Oh? And are you aware of their identities?" he replied, fairly sternly.

"Indeed. We recognised them as none other than Tsunade and Jiraiya of the sannin, but that isn't what concerns us" he continued, watching as Onoki's once calm face quickly filled with both terror and rage.

"Argh! How dare those Konoha scum!" yelled the old man, pounding his fist on the wooden table.

"Sir, the boy with him… I have reason to believe he is the Yellow Flash – Namikaze Minato" said the ninja, spitting the word 'Minato' out bitterly.

The war veteran stuttered, before finally coming to his senses, "H-h-he is d-dead, this can't be! You must have made a mistake!"

"Gravity defying hair that shines as the sun does and eyes that sparkle like still water, added to his company can only lead to one conclusion. The Yondaime lives," said the man with regret.

"I trust you know who to send" smirked Onoki.

* * *

**[back at the camp]**

The moon had once again claimed its place in the midnight blue sky, and the trio were sleeping soundly in their tents, unaware of the additional presence.

Lurking in the shadows was Iwagakure's deadliest assassin, rumoured to have never failed a mission.

* * *

**[In the morning]**

The toad sennin yawned, and crawled out of his bed, squinting as light filled his eyes. He walked directly to the tent in which Naruto lay, and quietly shook the boy.

"Naruto" he whispered, gently shaking the boy again. When the boy sat up, he undid the bandages that were wrapped around the previously injured eyes. Tsunade had no difficulties returning them to their former state., "how are you feeling?" he questioned.

Naruto sighed, and clutched his throbbing head, "my head hurts" he replied, shocking the man with his sudden knowledge of words.

Jiraiya widened his eyes upon hearing the boy's words, 'now of all times he decides to speak? He has not spoken to us once, I can think of only one conclusion' thought Jiraiya, frowning at his apparent godchild. "Naruto – where is he?" asked Jiraiya angrily

'Naruto' started hysterically laughing, and grinned, "oh, probably dead by now, I suppose this is farewell, _friend" _he said, spitting at the white-haired man before dispelling himself.

"TSUNADE, SHIZUNE!" he yelled, disregarding the need for sleep. He was responded with a chakra enforced fist, with sent him flying through the forest. He grimaced and pulled out the large wooden splinters wedged into his skin. "That was uncalled for," he said, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"What do you want, Jiraiya-baka!" said Tsunade, slightly annoyed and amused at the frightened man.

"I-it's N-Naruto, Tsunade-hime. He's gone" he gulped, preparing for yet another fist to the face. Tsunade surprised him by simply staring, inwardly cursing her luck again.

"What are we waiting for, we can't waste any time!" she said once recovered, pushing Jiraiya out of the way. The only thought that reached her mind was the possible danger Naruto would face.

"Is that so? And where do you plan on looking, in Iwagakure?" he laughed, before changing his tone, "we should continue back to Konoha, and alert Hiruzen-sensei immediately, it's too dangerous to just go wandering into the neighbouring villages."

She refused to admit defeat and sighed, "And if he simply went exploring?"

"Unlikely, a shadow clone took his place, stupid bastards, and this might as well be an act of war, considering he's a Jiinchuriki and his heritage" said Jiraiya, gathering his things. Tsunade quickly followed, both had forgotten about her apprentice until her stunned face was revealed.

* * *

**[Iwagakure]**

Naruto kneeled on the ground, struggling to support himself as the foreign ninja pushed his back down. Though he had never been the persistent type.

"Stand up boy, look at me" ordered the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

The boy glanced upwards, and his dull blue eyes stared into those of Onoki. He placed his hands on the ground, and stumbled as he attempted to lift himself up. As he pushed his legs up, sudden pain filled his joints, causing him to collapse.

The Tsuchikage was not pleased, to say the least; he had expected his demand to be met. "I said stand up boy!" he repeated, unconsciously releasing killing intent.

"S-Sir, perhaps you should be gentler, he is a young boy!" said one of the surrounding ninja.

The Tsuchikage roughly grabbed Naruto's face, "tell me, where have you seen these features before? How many have this shade of hair, or eyes for that matter? Boy, what is your name?"

Naruto stared blankly at the powerful man. He could sense danger yet could not speak his words, so he simply shrugged his shoulders as he had seen others do when pressured. He only realised his mistake upon seeing the old man filled with yet more rage.

"You claim you don't know?! Remind this man who thinks I should be GENTLE just how many of my men you killed!" the Tsuchikage yelled.

"Sir, my clone – He claims the Toad Sennin referred to the boy as Naruto," said the assassin.

'Killed' thought Naruto, 'like the man and woman who used to visit me.'

"The Yondaime had no relatives nor a lover, the familiarity is uncanny, Jiraiya must have known. Take him to cell 19," he said, earning the shocked look of his subordinates.

* * *

**[konoha]**

The Sandaime Hokage stared at his students, wishing he had a few kunai on him, unfortunately, he was not one who utilized kunais.

* * *

**Terms:**

**Iwa = **rock

**Kusa = **grass

**Tsuchikage = **Earth shadow – essentially the leader of Iwa.

**Sennin - **Sage


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews [Replies]**

** -Forever**

**_Eh, I tend to dislike most pairings as they are all overused. It's the same with all those Naruto/Sharingan/Rinnegan stories, there's no way in hell I'm writing about that. I'm not going to just use some overused unoriginal idea._**

* * *

**Story description: **Isolated and lacking all human interaction except a bloody fist, Naruto grows up without a voice to call his.

**'blahblahblahblahspeech' = **Kyuubi's thoughts.

**"blahblahblahblahspeech" = **Kyuubi's speech.

"blahblahblahblahspeech" = general speech.

'blahblahblahblahspeech' = general thoughts.

_Blahblahblahblahblahblah = _Past

I shall not beg but simply ask of you to take the time and review. I could always use feedback, as I am new at this.

* * *

**[Konoha]**

_"Ah, Jiraiya-kun, I see you have successfully received Tsunade" said Hiruzen, with a smile._

_"Indeed, Hokage-sama" replied Jiraiya, earning a raised brow from the Hokage. _

_"What is it, Jiraiya? Why the formalities?" said Hiruzen, curious as to why his student would use the term he rarely used. He rubbed his head, 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought._

_"Heh, well, we kind of lost Naruto" he answered, sheepishly rubbing his head, somewhat attempting to lower the severity of the situation._

_The Hokage stared intently, waiting for Jiraiya to repeat the story he knew he would not like._

_"You see, we were travelling along the borders of Iwa and Kusa, to avoid both countries. He was kidnapped," he said, lowering his head down shamefully._

_"You're telling me, 2 of my best ninja allowed our potentially greatest legacy to be kidnapped? At least tell me you know where he is!" yelled the Hokage, slamming his fist down onto the sturdy wooden table._

_"Not a clue, Hokage-sama. But who else would instantly recognise or want our little Naruto?" replied Jiraiya, groaning as he thought of the only possible conclusion, "It seems Iwa has got a hold of him."_

_The Sandaime Hokage stared at his student, silently wishing he had a few kunai on him , unfortunately, he was not one to efficiently utilized kunais. _

_"How do you expect to get him back now? What, just waltz on over there to Iwa and kindly ask for our beloved Hokage's son back?" said the Sandaime Hokage, waiting for an acceptable solution._

_"The actions Iwa have taken could be considered an act of war, even if they do not realise it," replied the Sannin, solemnly. _

_"You wish to attack?" said the Sarutobi, silently agreeing with the only outcome._

_"I say we send a few platoons. Show 'em not to mess with Konoha,"he replied._

* * *

**[Normal time – Iwa]**

The Iwagakure shinobi placed ropes around the boy's limps, and then shoved the skinny figure across his back, before making his way to the cursed cell 19, where Naruto would rot on the dusty stone floors.

All preparations had already been made, all weapons were removed and his chakra was sealed, to ensure he wouldn't 'flash' his way out.

"S-Sir, a-a-re you sure y-you weren't mistaken? W-What if the Yellow Flash had a son? What if it's just a coincidence?" questioned one brave shinobi, mentally closing his eyes.

Onoki only grinned, "All the better, my friend," he said, shoving his subordinate out of his tower.

Naruto grimaced as the shinobi roughly carried him. Without the usual blindfold, he was able to admire the stone buildings that towered above the ground, and the stone wall that spiralled and twisted, forever protecting the village.

"You like it huh? What a shame, considering you'll never see daylight again, un" laughed the shinobi, unaware of the place Naruto spent the majority of his life.

'Daylight? I suppose the man wants be back," thought Naruto, sorrowfully. He never appreciated the injuries he received, nor the disgusting rot he was fed.

They continued through the village, ignoring the hateful looks Naruto received from the villagers. "I see word got out about your presence, un" gruffly said the shinobi, who didn't seem to be affected by the cruel looks.

Naruto nodded his head, remembering the times he had seen others use the gesture as an agreement, though it didn't go unnoticed.

The man raised a brow at him, "So ya can understand me, un?" said the blonde-haired shinobi, with a slight smile. He had hoped he could have a decent conversation with the boy.

"N-Na-aaa-ru" said the boy hoarsely, coughing as he struggled to get out the word.

"Ah, I see, un. What happened to your voice, someone gave ya a bloody fist, un?" laughed the shinobi, with a hint of sarcasm.

He was surprised to see the boy nod again, 'why would the village harm the beloved son of the great Yondaime' he thought, before coming to a final conclusion, "say boy" he grinned, "are you a Jiinchuriki, un?" he continued, thinking of the possibilities. 'Ah, that's right, the Yondaime died on October the 10th, supposedly defeating the Nine Tailed Fox. I suppose he decided to seal it into his own son, a fine weapon indeed,' he thought, widening the grin on his face.

Naruto just stood in shock, 'Jiinchuriki?' he thought, contemplating what the word could possibly mean. He simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"How would you like to become my apprentice? I can teach you my art, un" said the shinobi, grinning evilly.

Naruto immediately nodded his head, wondering if it meant the freedom he had never had, excluding the time spent with the old man.

"Excellent, un. How about we make a pit stop? Oh, and the name's Deidara, un," spoke Deidara, before changing directions.

They stopped in a room containing scrolls with foreign Kanji, though Deidara could easily read what they said. He swiftly grabbed a few and placed them in his leather bag, only stopping to read the contents of a single scroll.

He then placed a Genjutsu on his 'prisoner', and took him a fair bit away from the village. The blonde haired shinobi passed the leather bag to Naruto, "take care of these, I'll be back soon. Oh, enjoy the fireworks, un" smirked Deidara.

Naruto allowed the bag to be thrown onto him, and attempted to ignore the pain he received. He liked the man named Deidara; he appeared to be one of the few that cared for his welfare.

He widened his eyes in shock when he saw the village explode, the once beautifully carved towers were now rubble, and the only thing that remained intact was surprisingly the Hokage's tower.

He smiled upon seeing Deidara return, and both set out on their way.

* * *

**[Konoha]**

After days of preparation, a few large platoons, totalling in 3000 shinobi were gathered– most of which were low Jounin. The commander of the first platoon was Jiraiya, the second the Hokage himself and the third, Uchiha Itachi (Not sure when the massacre occurred, so I'll just make it afterwards).

All Konoha civilians and shinobi were called upon to be informed of the situation.

"Greetings my fellow Konoha citizens. I have gathered you all here today, to inform you of the tragedy that has occurred. Iwagakure has performed an act of war, thus we are taking action to receive what they have taken. I trust you will be taken care of in good hands, by the Godaime Hokage – Senju Tsunade," smiled the previous Hokage, before passing his hat to his second successor.

The crowd applauded and congratulated the famed Sannin. They all intently listened as Tsunade gave her inspirational and influential speech, regarding the will of fire and the promising future.

They said farewell to their beloved family, hoping they wouldn't be murdered in the cruel game of war.

* * *

**[Iwagakure]**

Onoki shuddered at the sound of an explosion, and rushed outside only to see his student and hopeful successor exploding his beloved town. His knuckles whitened and his wrinkles deepened.

"Deidara.." he whispered, before realising what had happened, "argh, Yondaime!" he screamed, rushing to cell 19.

When he reached the cursed cell, he was puffing and panting from the excessive exercise. He knocked down the cell door and rushed in, only to find himself angered yet again. "That bastard," he spoke aloud, searching every inch of the cell for the mop of blonde hair.

When he reached the surface, he cringed at the impact. The village now consisted of rubble, and most of the civilians were now lying in their own bloody pool, disfigured and unrecognisable.

* * *

**Terms**

**Un = **yeah

**Godaime Hokage = **Fifth fire shadow.


End file.
